1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plug-type hearing device, particularly to an earphone of a hearing aid.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In the conventional hearing aid, a connector is connected with an apparatus which serves to convert an outsound into an electric signal and to amplify the electric signal. The end of the connector is connected with an earphone. The earphone serves to convert the electric signal into a sound. The earphone has a pipe-shaped sound-leading portion used for introducing the sound into the external auditory miatus. When the sound-leading portion is inserted into the external auditory miatus to attach the whole of the earphone to the ear, the sound-leading portion does not tightly contact with the external auditory miatus because the size of the latter is different for any person. Accordingly, the earphone is liable to fall off from the ear, and when it is forced to be inserted, the user or patient has a pain in his ear and the external auditory miatus is injured.